


Мне с тобой спокойно

by AAluminium



Category: Original Work
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 07:01:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20903573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AAluminium/pseuds/AAluminium
Summary: Я всегда тянулась к небу.





	Мне с тобой спокойно

Я всегда тянулась к небу. 

Сколько себя помню, я всегда тянулась к высокому, недостижимому идеалу, выбирая в кумиры человека, чьи принципы частенько шли вразрез с требованиями его времени. Я всегда хотела дышать полной грудью – но заковывала себя в какие-то общественные рамки, чуждые мне, выбирала маски, которые одобрили и полюбили бы другие. Я неумело и топорно создавала себе образ, не напоминавший меня даже отдаленно. Я сама стала себе кривым зеркалом – я исказила собственные черты, как общество исказило жизнь и мировоззрение Мерсо, пытаясь навязать ему то, что казалось нормальным окружающим. Нормальное поведение, нормальные поступки, нормальные взгляды на жизнь – то, что подходило под заезженное понятие нормы, свойственной снобам. 

А я хотела быть талантливой и оригинальной – блестящая слюда в темной пещере. Я соглашалась на то, чтобы быть compos mentis – и всегда отрицала то, что заслуживаю чего-то другого, что имею право замахнуться на что-то действительно большое и стоящее; я не верила в то, что достойна чего-то чувственного и настоящего. Я была непризнанным гением! Гением, черт побери, мечтающим сидеть в лабораториях и писать научные работы, посвятить жизнь науке! Как будто без меня Кьеркегора бы не проанализировали еще бесчисленное количество раз!.. 

Я завидовала всем, кто лучше. Музыкантам – потому что они играют; художникам – ведь они рисуют; певцам – они великолепно поют; танцорам, актерам, писателям, врачам, палеонтологам – словом, всем, чью полезность могла доказать каким-нибудь до банальности простым – нормальным! – примером. 

А теперь мне спокойно. 

В волосах путается ветер, набрасывая прядь на лоб – я щурюсь на солнце и разглядываю твое красивое бледное лицо. Думаю о том, что, может, ты и привносишь в мою жизнь этот странно холодный и уютный покой, теплые прикосновения, которых тебе никогда не жалко, и мягкие, добрые улыбки, полуудивленные взгляды. Мне все в тебе нравится – в первую очередь потому, что ты не надеваешь маски, которые я, влюбленная в carnevale di Venezia, так неистово примеряла на себя, становясь то влюбленной Коломбиной, то невежественным педантом il Dottore, то неловким Tartaglia, то хвастливым Scaramuccia, то крикливым Brighella. Я всегда боялась быть Арлекином, боялась показаться глупой, боялась проиграть – я была всей commedia dell’arte, не являясь, по сути, никем. 

А ты за этим не бежишь. Ты – это ты, сидишь напротив меня, пьешь этот невыносимо крепкий кофе, который смешался с морским воздухом, и разглядываешь сине-красные обожженные солнцем стены. 

Мне с тобой спокойно. 

Мне нравится, как блики света играют в твоих густых волосах, придавая им какой-то новый оттенок, который я пока не могу различить; мне нравится, когда ты, словно еще не привыкнув, оглядываешься вокруг – почему-то твои губы то и дело растягиваются в короткой улыбке, когда ты замечаешь очередной орнамент и пытаешься разобрать его по кусочкам. 

Да, ты с успехом можешь назвать себя состоявшимся человеком – но ты отчего-то никогда не поднимаешь подобных глобальным тем, а сейчас и вовсе смотришь на лазурную гладь, которая отражается легкой рябью в самых прожилках радужки твоих глаз. Ты для меня все еще загадка, я всегда смотрю на тебя с нового угла, как на абсурдистские произведения, которых не понимаю – или как на «Над пропастью во ржи». Ты – айсберг Хемингуэя и в то же время это марокканское солнце, этот крепкий кофе, этот безбрежный океан, горячий песок. Ты – не смешная попытка жить по моим мистериям, которые я выцепила из Средневековья; ты – здесь и сейчас, дышишь, неуловимо поводишь бровями, смотришь чуть исподлобья и все равно улыбаешься уголками губ. Я уверена, ты улавливаешь все вокруг. 

Мне почему-то совсем не хочется разговаривать – и дело не в усталости, не в странных марокканских кварталах, не в этом непривычном сочетании кирпича с золотыми и синими узорами, не в арабских надписях и витающем повсюду аромате кофе с мандаринами. Я не вливаюсь в эту обстановку острых специй и горячего темперамента – но я не чувствую себя неуютно даже в этом странном месте, огни которого разливаются по гладкому, до блеска натертому полу. А ты берешь меня за руку – спокойно и по-собственнически накрываешь мою ладонь своей. Всю свою жизнь я представляла свое будущее иначе – со столбиками слов под астерисками и праформами, о которых никто не знает. А теперь – я красива. Я умею чувствовать. Я знаю, что, может, я далеко не лучшая – но тебя я достойна, и мы с тобой, в этом теплом раю из закаленного горячим солнцем камня сможем построить что-то такое же крепкое, как дворец Эль-Бади.


End file.
